Methods of this kind have been known for some time. Accordingly, operating data are continuously detected in engine controls and are evaluated in control units and, in dependence upon the evaluated operating data, actuating elements are driven which, for example, change the injection time, the dwell angle or dwell time, the ignition time point, the pulse duty factor of the idle actuator and of the exhaust-gas return.
All known methods of this kind have in common that only the operating data of the engine are detected and evaluated and, in dependence upon these operating data, the actuating elements are driven. Such methods serve especially to provide an effective reduction of toxic emissions of the engine.
It is problematic in methods of this kind that the environmental influences are not considered. For example, the ozone values or even the values of carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxide, hydrocarbon, carbon monoxide or sulfur dioxide of the ambient are not considered in the control of the engine.
Most recently, bans on driving, speed limits and other limitations of motor vehicle traffic have been imposed or at least been taken into consideration because of ozone values in the ambient air which are too high. The ozone values of the ambient air have been detected via ozone sensors and evaluated and, in dependence upon the determined values, speed limits, bans on driving and the like have been issued. This requires additional technical as well as administrative effort. In this context, it has never been determined whether the corresponding prohibitions have even been observed by all operators of motor vehicles.